Yes or No
by lilmissreba
Summary: Before the divorce Reba tells Brock she wants to be with him....what does he say.....YEAH..I finished it...lol
1. Divorce?

Ok so I hope that everyone has seen the premiere of REBA cause if not this won't make any sense...  
So everyone was at their family therapy,(the first one at the beginning) and it was over, their therapist had left and everyone else was about to leave when Reba said,  
"Brock, could I see you for a sec"  
Brock says yes and turns around and comes and sits by Reba. "what's up" he says.  
"well...I was kinda wondering..if you could...you know...come over...to my house... tonight...say 6ish...my sink...upstairs broke...so if you could fix it..."  
"No problem...see you at 6" he replies then get's up and leaves. 

Later at Reba's.(5 o'clockish)

"Ok, So, Cheyenne, Van, you can take Kyra and Jake out to dinner and a movie, and stay out till as late as you want"Reba says as Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and Jake leave to go to a move.  
"Ok, by mom," they all reply(except van)  
After she closes the door Reba goes up to her bedroom takes a shower and then get's changed, she puts on (these clothes are exactly of her clothing line) a Cascade Blouse & No-Waist Pants ( go to Reba's clothing site for a picture) and does her make up. Then puts her hair up in a bun and is just finishing curling the ends when she hears Brock from down stairs.  
"Reba? where are you?"  
"I'm upstairs...in the bedroom...come on up" she replies, so Brock does, he goes upstairs and goes into the bedroom.  
"so, what's wrong with the sink...I thought I fixed it...where are you going looking so "goooood".   
"Nothing's wrong with the sink...yes you did fix it...and thank-you...but, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Oh, so you asked me here, why?"  
"cause, we have to talk, have a seat." she says as she gestures towards the bed and the two of them sit down.  
"what's up?'Brock asks.  
"Well...I have to ask you something...are you...just marrying...BJ...cause you have to...or do you actually love her?"  
"Reba...come on..."  
"I have to know Brock." She says.   
"Well...you wanna know the truth..." she nods "ok...well here it is...there is only one person in this world that I love...and will always love...you...so I guess you could say that...I'm only marrying BJ cause I have to..and well your defentially not gonna take me back".  
"O...well...wow..."   
"O, great I was right, I shouldn't have said any thing" he get's up to leave.  
"NO, Brock wait."she get's up. then she puts her arms around his head and kisses him.  
"Oh...what was that...do you still...but why"Brock says (Reba still has her arms around him).  
"I love you Brock, and always will, and who said I wouldn't get back together with you"  
"O...so is that why you got all dresses up"  
"yup"  
Then Brock puts his hands and kinds holds her head and now it's him who kisses her.  
"You, wanna go make an early dinner, the kids are out, and will be for awhile."Reba says  
"Sure why don't I just go order a pizza."  
So the two go down stairs and order a pizza.  
They sit on the couch, kinda cuddled up, and eat their pizza...  
I like pizza" Brock says, as he just finishes his last slice of pizza.  
"Me, too" Reba replies.  
"but you know what I like better than pizza?" Brock asks.  
"Ummm...I don't know...golf"they both laugh.  
"No...you"and he gives her a kiss. Then Reba gives him a kiss and they kiss and kiss and they soon make their way upstairs...

It's around 11 o'clock and Brock and Reba are just relaxing and enjoying being back together upstairs in their bedroom, when all of a sudden a car pulls up in the drive...  
"O, great the kids are back...what are we gonna do?"  
"Ummm...not tell them...yet."  
"Ok...your gonna have to stay...cause there's no way that you can make it down and out the door without one of them noticing and asking why you're here...I'll go tuck them in...why don't you see if there's still a pair of your PJ's in the closet" Reba says as she goes out the door.  
Brock goes and looks but finds nothing so he waits for Reba to return.

With Reba...  
"Hi guys, how was the movie?" Reba asks.   
"Good, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night mom." Jake replies.  
"Night honey...you guys all going to bed?"she replys.  
"Yeah...night mom(van says that he's going home(he hasn't told his folks yet))" they all reply and go upstairs/out the door.  
Reba follows her kids upstairs and goes into her bedroom and closes the door...

"Hi honey...(she says and lies down and gives Brock a kiss) ...I thought you were getting changed?"  
"well...it seems someone got rid of all my clothes"  
"Oh...sorry...well...you could just go to bed naked...I'll join you" she says and winks at Brock.  
"OK" he replies.  
They both get undressed then go to bed. Reba puts her clothes away, while Brock just leaves his clothes in a pile beside the bed.

The next morning...  
Brock and Reba were just waking up when some one knocks on their door...  
"Just a sec...(Reba says)...Brock...grab your stuff and go hide in the closet..."she whispers as he goes into the closet."who is it?"  
"Cheyenne"  
"O...come in"Reba says as her daughter comes in.  
"close the door"Reba says. Cheyenne closes the door and sits beside her mom "I was gonna ask you...but never mind me are you OK?"  
"What do you mean."  
"well it's 10 o'clock on a Thursday morning...and are you naked."Cheyenne says as her mom pulls up her sheets.  
"I'm just tired..."she lies.  
"sure you are...do you have a guy in here"  
"Cheyenne! No way..." Reba says.  
"Then why are you all secretive and all"  
"I'm just tired...and how would you be if your husbands leaving you for a FREAK"  
"Ok, sorry...I was just..."  
"And you aren't you at school?"  
"I was waiting to see if your okay...and yes Jake and Kyra are at school...If your alright I'm gonna head to school."  
"Yeah I'm fine...bye honey" Reba says as Cheyenne leaves to go to school...


	2. Speed Dating

After Cheyenne leaves, Reba gets up and starts to get dressed, she puts on a pair of socks, underwear, and a bra. Then she goes into her closet to pick out some clothes to wear for today...

Meanwhile Brock had started to get dressed to, but when Reba came in he was only half dressed...  
"So...is that how you really feel bout me...and your doing this cause your tired..."Brock asks.   
"No...of course not...if I hated you would I do this..."and she gives him a big, long kiss.  
"No...but...why not tell the kids?"  
"Cause...I wanna have a little fun..."  
"HUH?"  
"well...we fake gettin a divorce and you fake be with BJ and you and me could have as you say...an affair..."  
"Ok...we'll try it...do you have any other clothes of mine here."  
"No...you took them all...let's get dresses then go eat breakfast...the kids have already left..."So they both get dressed

Before Cheyenne went up to see her mom she called Lori-Anne over to help...So after seeing her mom and before a bit of/same time as the above...  
"She's defendantly got a guy up there"Cheyenne says as she walks into the kitchen.  
"Really...how so?"Lori-Anne asks.  
"Well...it took her a minute for me to be able to come in,-look at the time...and she's naked...I'm heading off to school..."Cheyenne says then leaves...

Back with Brock and Reba.  
Reba goes halfway down stairs, then says...   
"Hello, any one here" she waits a sec. But no one replies..."Ok, Brock...come on down." Brock comes down, kisses her, then they make their way into the kitchen...  
"Good, morning, Reba...and hello Brock...whatcha doin here" Lori-Anne asks.  
"Well...what are you doing here..."Reba asks.   
"Come-on Reba you can tell me...anyways...Cheyenne knew something was up...so she called me...then she found out that you did have a guy up there...and why him"Lori-Anne explained.   
"Cheyenne...great...well...we kinda"Reba starts, then Lori-Anne cut her off...  
"Reba...Brock...you two are back together..."  
"Yeah...we are"Brock says as he grabs Reba closer.  
"WOW...does anyone know...except me..."Lori-Anne says.  
"no...and can we keep it that way...we don't wanna tell the kids or really anyone yet."Reba says...  
"Well...ok..here's some food if you guys are hungry...I made pancakes"  
"Thanks Lori-Anne"Brock says as he grabs a plate of pancakes for him and one for Reba.  
They all eat then Brock gives Reba a kiss and leaves for work...and leaves her all alone with her best friend...Lori-Anne...

So Reba...I hear Brock got BJ pregnant and's gonna marry her..."Lori Ann begins...  
"Yah...we were gonna get a divorce...and he was gonna marry her...but now"  
"You can't cause you slept with him last night..."  
"exactly...we've decided to fake a divorce and kinda keep our getting back together a secret for now..."Reba then goes and fills her in on the details of last night...  
For the next while everything was fine...  
Van and Cheyenne were married and were living here...Brock and BJ had set a fake wedding date...Brock and Reba "had" signed the divorce paper(or so everyone though)...and then once a week they'd get together and got out for dinner...  
Everything goes like it did on the tv show until one day(you could say it was around the episode- 30. Switch -)

Reba and Lori Ann were in the living room talking one day...  
"I can't...I'm with Brock"   
"Yah..but if you don't people will think your messed...come on it's just one night at a bar..."  
"Fine...I'll go...but..I've got to see if it's okay with Brock first..."

So Reba goes and asks Brock , he ends up being fine with it.

The next night...The two go out to the bar, then they run into Van, Cheyenne, BJ and Brock...Cheyenne suggests that Reba try's speed dating...Reba wants to say no, but ends up going so she won't look suspicious...

So Reba goes and ends up meeting a guy named Brian...

Back at Reba's later..  
"I don't know Lori Ann...should I go out with him" Reba asks.  
"Yah...who knows you might like him better then Brock..."  
"OK...just one date...but don't tell Brock he'll freak..."  
S  
o the next night Brian and Reba go out...The two have a wonderful evening...They come back, Brian walks Reba up to the door...  
"I had a wonderful time"Reba says.  
"So, did I"Brian replies. He then leans in and gives Reba a unexpected kiss...Reba didn't know what to do at first...but she responds by giving him a long, wet, kiss...  
"Goodnight"she says, as she opens the door.  
"Night"Brian replies.  
Reba comes in, takes her coat off then notices...Brock sitting on the couch...  
"Hi honey...where've you been."Brock ask as Reba joins him on the couch.  
"out...and should you be callin me that incase the kids show up.."  
"It's okay...Lori Ann took them out...she said she'd keep them out late so we could be alone..."he leans in and they start to kiss...  
a minute latter...   
"ewww...what have you been eating"Brock says.  
"I had garlic bread"  
"o...well it stinks...who were you out with any way..cause you weren't out with Lori Ann cause she was here..."  
"does it matter."Reba replies then goes and kisses Brock...then they kiss and kiss and kiss...

I forgot to mention earlier but..., Elizabeth has been born and BJ and Brock had a "fake" wedding but only Brock and Reba know that they aren't really married...  
About half and hour latter Brock decides to leave.  
Lori Ann and the kids shows up 15 min. latter. The kids all go up to bed then Lori Ann and Reba sit on the couch and have a chat...  
"So...how was your date?"Lori Ann asks.  
"Fine...we went out to dinner...then he walked me to the door...and he kissed me..."Reba says.   
"Oooooooo...what'd you do slap him"  
"No...I don't know why but I kissed him back..."  
"WOW...go Reba...was it a long kiss or a short peck..."  
"Long"   
"Wow...what'd Brock say"  
"nothing..I didn't tell him...Brian and me are going out again tomorrow..."  
"What about Brock..."  
"I'm gonna do what you said...see which one I like better...I'm gonna stay with Brock and stay with Brian"   
"Nice..."

So Reba does what she says...for the next month or so she continues to sneak around with Brock and to see Brian regularly. One weekend BJ announces that she has a family reunion in Fisheye bottom, and she wants everyone to go, so Brock, BJ, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake, Henry, Elizabeth go away for 2 nights...So Reba's all alone...


	3. Happy Birthday!

At the reunion...

Everything was going well...Brock had remembered that it was Reba's Birthday...so he told BJ that he had to get back to the office, so he leaves and takes a cab home...

Back with Reba...

"KNOCK, KNOCK'  
"I'm comin" Reba says as she opens the door..  
"Happy Birthday"Brian says as he hands her some flowers.  
"You remembered...they're beautiful...thanks...where are we going...?"she asks  
"No where...I thought I'd make you dinner..."  
"Sure..."   
"I'll be in the kitchen...don't come in...I'll call you when it's ready..."Brian says as he walks into the kitchen  
Reba sits on the couch and reads while she waits for dinner to be ready...soon enough Brian comes in with two glasses and a bottle of wine...he pours the glasses then goes back into the kitchen...5 mins latter he comes back with 2 plates of spaghetti. The two eat up. Once they're done Brian takes the plates into the kitchen...

While Brian's in the kitchen doing the dishes, Brock arrives... he doesn't come in he just peeks in the window to see if Reba's there...he looks and sees her sitting on the couch, reading a book and drinking a glass of red wine, he then goes home to get changed and get her gift...

Brian then comes in and sits beside Reba then pulls out a small rectangular box...  
"What's that"Reba asks.   
"It's for you...Happy Birthday."Brian says as he passes the box to Reba.  
"..you shouldn't have...oh...my, gosh it's beautiful...(she says as she opens the box and finds a necklace)thanks honey"she says as she gives him a kiss.  
Brian then puts the necklace on her.  
"Thank-you so much, this has been one of my best birthdays ever"Reba says.  
"Oh, your welcome, you sure the pasta wasn't to dry." they start to laugh.   
"nope...it was perfect"Reba says. Then they start to kiss...

A few minutes later Brock arrives...he sneaks in quietly through the back door, he closes it very slowly so no one will hear him...then he sees Reba and Brian kissing in the living room, he rubs his eyes to see if he's dreaming, then he looks again, and their all over each other...he runs out and slams the door... 

Brian and Reba were still kissing, then they hear the door shut, they stop and Reba says "what was that" Brian says he has no idea, but he'll go check...  
He comes back...  
"All I saw was a guy carrying flowers running up the street...is there some else who's in love with you?" Brian asks just as a joke.   
"Nope...you love me...awwwwwww...I love you too"they start to kiss again. As Reba was saying that she was thinking that it was probably Brock and that she'd have to talk to him tomorrow... 

the next day Reba goes over to Brock's, she knocks, he opens the door and says...  
"Oh, it's you"  
"Hi Reba, great to see ya"Reba says mocking Brock and she walks in and sits on the couch...  
"Sorry, I'm just tired I guess, Happy Birthday" he says as he joins her on the couch...  
"Thanks, it's ok...what are you doing home anyway?"  
"Well...I came home for your birthday"  
"but that was yesterday"   
"Yeah I know, I came over to your house and..."  
"O, were u the guy Brian saw running down the street"  
He nods "So, his names Brian...what's the deal with you two"   
"Well...were...ummmm"  
"Are you dating...sleeping together...or what"  
Reba just looks away   
"oh, my, god, Reba your cheating on me!"  
"Well, your cheating on me with BJ"  
"yeah, but with me that's cause you wanted us to be a secret."  
'well, maybe I want a relationship that people know about"  
"OK, so I ditch BJ, and you and me can be with me..."  
"No Brock...I'm sorry...but, I want a divorce, and..."She gets up and leaves.   
Reba goes home and cries, she soon finds the strength, to call Brian and ask him to come over...he says he'll be over in about an hour... and hour latter he knocks on the door, and no one answers, all he hears is some one crying, he opens the door and sees Reba curled up on the couch crying...  
"Reba, you OK, what's up..."He goes and sits beside her on the couch, and holds her.   
"I'm OK, it's nothing, I'm just real glad...that, your here"   
"You sure your OK"  
"I am now that you're here" she says as she gives him a quick kiss.  
"ok...you wanna tell me what happened"  
"...Brock"   
"huh...your ex...what'd he do"  
"He was that guy you saw last night "  
"yeah so"  
"I kinda, hadn't really told him about us..."  
"So..."   
"Well...he just..."  
"was surprised to see us kissing last night"  
"Yeah, and...well..for a while...before you and me got together..we were kinda..."  
"You guys were together..."  
"Yah...but that's way over, and I love you now, and..."  
"It's OK Reba, I believe you, I know you love me, and I LOVE you, why does it matter to Brock that you and me are together?"  
"well, he kinda, didn't know, that we, me and him, weren't together anymore, and well..."   
"o, I see, so your crying because..." "I, didn't think you'd take it well, and I don't wanna lose you"  
"well guess what, I'm fine and I ain't going any where"  
"really?"   
"Yup"  
Reba smiled, "you wanna stay for dinner, my kids'll be home..."  
"Sure...I'd love too..."   
"I'm gonna go get changed, you can watch some tv if you like"  
So Reba goes upstairs and puts on a green Beaded Sweater & Pants while Brian watches some tv. Then while Reba's upstairs the kids show up...


	4. Kids are back!

Hi mom, were home"Cheyenne says as she walks in the door, followed by, Van, carrying Elizabeth, then Jake and Kyra.  
"And...you are?" Kyra asks.  
"Oh, I'm Sorry, I'm Brian, your moms boyfriend, you must be, Kyra, Jake, Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth, your mom talks about you all the time...she's just upstairs getting changed."Brian explains.  
"o, nice to meet you Brian"Van says as he passes Elizabeth to his wife and shakes his hand. Just then Reba walks down.  
"Hi everybody.. I see you've met Brian"Reba says,  
"Hi honey, feeling better?"Brian asks.  
"Yup"Reba replies"I'm fine...I'll go start dinner...Brian...you wanna help me?" Reba says as she walks into the kitchen.  
"Sure..."he says as he follows her in...   
"I don't want the kids to know...you know about...me and Brock"Reba says.  
"Sure, but..."Brian starts then Cheyenne walks in.  
"What don't you want me to know...?"Cheyenne asks.  
"That your mom, hates you dad, and loves me"Brian says.  
"Why didn't you want me to know, mom?"she asks.  
"well, because..."Reba starts,  
"Because, she didn't want you to know that she hated him, that's all"Brian says.  
"O, OK, can I talk to my mom for a sec?" Cheyenne asks.  
"Sure, I'll be in the living room..."Brian says as he head into the other room.  
"So whats up, Cheyenne"Reba asks.  
"So...you and Brian huh..."  
"yeah, so"  
"I was just...spill the beans..."  
"huh, what do you mean?"  
"what you guys do this weekend?"  
"none of your business"   
"come on mom, you must have done something, being your birthday, and you had the house to your self ALL weekend..."   
"well, we did... go out for dinner Friday night, then...never mind Friday, on Saturday, he cooked me dinner and gave me this" she shows her, her necklace.  
"nice...so what'd u do Friday night"  
"well we...hey why am i telling you this..we did nothing that concerns you..."  
"O...come on mom...I'm an adult now...you can tell me..."  
"no"   
"I'll help cook dinner"  
"Fine...he also made me breakfast Saturday morning, and you can cook dinner by yourself..."Reba says as she leaves her daughter in the kitchen to make dinner.  
"WOW, mom"Cheyenne says as her mom leaves the kitchen...  
"Hi, what'd I miss...guess what Cheyenne's cooking dinner"Reba says as she joins Brian on the couch...They all talk for a bit, then eat dinner, Brian stays for a bit after dinner, then kisses Reba goodnight and leaves...


	5. Brock is gone?

Brian and Reba have been dating for a year noe  
Van, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake are in Denver

Scene1:Reba's livin room, Reba and Brian had just come backfrom diner, and were celebrating their 1 year anerversery that night, they were sitting on the couch talking... 

Reba:I can't believe that we've been dating for a year now...   
Brian: Yeah...but it suer has been a good one, eh?  
Reba: A...uh they kiss for a few minutesThanks honey...  
Brian: for what?  
Reba: for everything...I love you...  
Brian: oh...your welcome...I love you too kisses her  
Reba:...I'm gonna go get some wine...I'll be back in a few minutes..k?  
Brian: ok Reba goes into the kitchen

Scene 2: Reba is in the kitchen getting wine...then Brock shows up...

Reba: hi Brock...uh..what's up..  
Brock: walks over to her...holds her and gives her a big kissI'm divorceing BJ  
Reba: slaps him  
they are both yelling now  
Brock: what was that for  
Reba: you idiot...why the hell did you kiss me  
Brian comes in  
Brock: What's he doing here...  
neither of them yelling no more   
Reba: um...well we just got back from dinner and were gonna have a drink..  
Brock: ...I...I thought that you loved me... not ...him...  
Reba: first of all he has a name...Brian...and I did love you...but I can't no more..I love Brian now and he loves me...she looks at Brian Brian walks over and stands behind her and puts his hands around her  
Brian: yeah...and I love her...   
Brock: but...but...Reba...you said that you wanted a public relationship...so I ditched BJ...  
Reba: yeah I said that...but I'm with Brian now...Brock...I would be with you...if you ditched BJ when we were gonna get a divorce...  
Brock: but you told me not to...  
Reba: you idiothit's his head  
Brock: owwwww  
Reba: sheesh...if you really loved me you would have...so we could be together...but I guess you don't ... so leave...she starts to cry...then goes back into the living room  
Brock: well...I guess I'll leavehe turns to leave and starts to cry...then he leaves and goes home  
Brian: get's the wine and heads into the living room 

Scene 3: Reba is sitting on the couch and Brian had just joined her and had given her a glass of wine

Brian: you ok Reba:wipes her eyesyeah...Brock is such a jerk...where were we...they both put their wine down  
Brian: um...I remember...they start to kiss...and well you all know what is gonna happen


	6. The Move!

Reba is sitting at the counter reading a paper and drinking a coffee...Brian has just woken up and came downstairs...he came up to Reba from the back and put his arms around her...  
and kissed her head...

Reba:put's her coffe and paper down..and turns around..hello sleepy head...  
Brian: good morning to you too...   
Reba: sorry...good morning...want some coffee...  
Brian; sureReba is about to get up...I'll get it..you want a refill...   
Reba:Suregives him her mug..then he goes and get's them each a cup of coffee..  
After drinking there coffee and having breakfast..they both go upstairs and get dressed...then come back down stairs and were on the couch talkin...

Brian: so..Reba...I probably should be goin...  
Reba: awww...why...?   
Brian: work  
Reba: can't you call in sick...  
Brian: no..but I'll see if I can get off early so we can catch a movie...I probably can be home around 5...we could get some dinner..then go to a movie..  
Reba: sure...do you want me to meet you at your place or something...  
Brian: nah..I'll just come home then we can head...  
Reba: yeah..you just said that..but what do you mean by "home"  
Brian: well..I was wondering...well..you might think it's to soon..but since I'm over here all the time and all...what do you think about me making this my home?  
Reba: You mean...move in with me...  
Brian: yeah..but if it's too soonreba kisses him  
Reba: thats fine...  
Brian:really?  
Reba:yup..   
Brian: ok..well I better be goin or I'll be late...bye  
Reba: bythey kiss then Brian leaves...Reba was just about to go into the kitchen when BJ rushes in...  
BJ:oh...reba..I don't know what to do...I need your help...  
Reba: calm down BJ..have a seatthey sit down on the couch...whats up...  
BJ: Brock...he said he loves her..and he's leaving me for her...  
Reba:ohhh...well...guess what she doesn't love him..so you can have him...  
BJ: wat...huh..how do you know this Reba...you know her  
Reba: yes I do..and she is going out with a guy named Brian right now..and loves him not Brock...  
BJ: o..thats good..but wait Brian...aren't you going out with Brian..he's cheating on you  
Reba: no...you idiot...the woman Brock says he's in love with..is...is...me  
BJ: what...Brock love you...well that's ok...cause I no..that you'd never get back together with him...  
Reba: well...  
BJ: what?  
Reba: i've gotta tell you something..you see you and Brock aren't actually married  
BJ: what...are ..you talking..about  
Reba: you..see...Brock and Ishe goes and tells her the whole story...   
BJ: oh...well...I should be going...just then Brock walks in... Brock: Reba...oh...hi BJ..what are you doing here...  
BJ: no Brock...what are you doing here...come to make out with your girlfriend...storms out and slams the door...  
Brock: What was that all about...did you tell her about us?  
Reba: yeah...she was freaking out about you leaving her...so I told her that your not leaving her...  
Brock: oh...  
Reba: so why are you over here...   
Brock: I wanted to see you...  
Reba: Brock...Brian and I are moving in together...  
Brock: Oh...so we're really over?  
Reba: yes...I'm sorry..but...I just can't be with you...you broke my heart...you cheated on me...I let you back...then you still stay with her...  
Brock: ok...well I better go find BJ...he leaves...

A week or so later Brian has moved in and they are to be married in a year...BJ...finally let Brock back...and they were happily married...

The End


End file.
